


Pilgrim's Hands

by weethreequarter



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpine the Cat, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes is a troll, Bucky Barnes' Thigh Appreciation, Canon typical injuries, Clint Barton is not just a dumb carny, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Potentially out of character, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Romeo & Juliet - Freeform, Secret Identity, Steve Rogers is not good at relationships, Tony Stark is a troll, discussion of domestic abuse, no actual domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: In which officially Bucky and Iron Man are dating, unofficially Bucky knows Tony is Iron Man, officially no one else knows Tony is Iron Man, and unofficially Tony and Bucky are trolls.Or, Steve and Natasha learn never to assume they know what's going on in Tony and Bucky's relationship.Marvel Bingo 2019 - Romeo & Juliet





	Pilgrim's Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts), [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).

> Well. This happened.
> 
> Two days ago we started throwing ideas around over on the Comic Winteriron discord server about secrecy identity winteriron. And then the ideas would not leave me alone, so I wrote this. This is my baby, and I love it.
> 
> Do not ask what universe this is. This is the buffet table universe: I have picked and chosen pieces from multiple universes and thrown them all together. This started in a discussion about comics!verse, but I mostly know MCU, and there's an Ults reference in there too, so who even knows? Certainly not me.
> 
> Shoutout to wren and jo for starting off this whole thing, and for being super excited about me taking our ideas and writing this, and for answering my comics questions. And to gideongrace who let me ramble about it this afternoon. 
> 
> Also, this is one of my first attempts at smut, so bear that in mind!
> 
> Not beta read so apologies for any typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve corners him in the hallway after training.

He’s squirrelly about it, which is Bucky’s first clue that something is going on, checking over his shoulder as though Fury or Doctor Doom is about to pop out of a ceiling vent.

(It could happen. Stranger things do, in their lives. Realistically though, it’s more likely to be Clint in the vents)

“Buck,” Steve says seriously, with his serious face on. It’s the _I-am-Captain-America-and-I-am-sincere-and-trustworthy-not-a-mouthy-little-shit-from-Brooklyn_ face. Bucky knows that face. “We need to talk.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Bucky deadpans.

“What?” Steve looks confused. “No. We’re not dating?”

Bucky rolls his eyes.

“I know,” he sighs. “What’s up, genius?”

“That’s it,” Steve says and Bucky has no idea what he’s talking about. “Tony.”

_Ohhhh..._

“You need to stop flirting with him,” Steve tells him.

Bucky just stares.

“I know he’s handsome, and he can be charming when he wants to be, but you have to think about Iron Man,” Steve explains. “He’s your boyfriend. How do you think he would feel?”

“He might surprise you,” Bucky replies diplomatically.

(Ha, Fury said he was incapable of being diplomatic? Look at him now, cyclops!)

“It’s not fair though,” Steve says. “You have to see that. As long as you’re with Iron Man, you need to stop flirting with Tony.”

“I see,” Bucky nods slowly.

“Do you? I just feel like this is a Romeo and Juliet situation. It’s not going to end well.”

“Jesus Steve, we’re just flirting, not planning ritual suicide,” Bucky exclaims.

“No one plans ritual suicide, Buck,” Steve says seriously, clapping Buck on the shoulder before walking away.

Bucky stares at the empty corridor and exclaims, “What the ever-loving fuck?”

X

“Apparently we’re like Romeo and Juliet.”

Tony glances up from his tablet at Bucky as he enters their bedroom.

“Doesn’t that end in a horrific double suicide?” he frowns, adjusting the alloy components on the armour design he was working on.

“Yup,” Bucky calls, stripping off his shirt as he disappears into the bathroom.

“I don’t think we’re like Romeo and Juliet,” Tony says. “How are we like them?”

“I dunno,” Bucky replies, but he must have his toothbrush in his mouth, because it comes out garbled. Luckily, Tony’s been around enough drunks to be excellent at translating. “Ask Stevie,” Bucky adds, after spitting. 

Ohhh… Yeah, that makes sense. Steve, bless his heart, is, well, not the best at interpersonal relationships. He’s a great leader, he is, really, and he’s a friend, and Tony genuinely loves the guy but.

But.

Relationships are not his forte. Mostly because there’s nothing he can bash with a shield. Bless his heart.

Plus, there’s the fact he doesn’t know Tony is Iron Man.

(Minor detail)

“Apparently I have to stop flirting with you because it’s not fair on you,” Bucky says, padding into the bedroom and climbing into bed.

Tony snorts. He puts the tablet aside, flicking off the lights and lying down, opening his arms so Bucky can snuggle close. 

“And if I don’t stop flirting, it’s going to lead to ritual suicide,” Bucky finishes, his voice dropping to a murmur as he leans on Tony’s shoulder

Tony snorts.

“Ritual suicide, dear God. Poor Sharon.”

Bucky sleepily hums his agreement.

“You’re not going to stop flirting though, right?” Tony asks, running the hand not currently trapped under his super soldier through Bucky’s hair.

“Definitely not.”

“Good,” Tony murmurs, kissing Bucky’s forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off.

X

It starts like this:

“Bucky, this is Tony,” Steve says. 

Bucky turns from the coffee machine he’s declared his new best friend - because this hour is ungodly, and Jesus H Christ, Steve, _why_ are we awake? - and finds himself face to face with one of the most attractive individuals Bucky has ever seen. He’s tall, about as tall as Bucky, with messy black hair and a perfectly trimmed goatee, and he looks as tired as Bucky feels, and he’s also glaring at Steve like it’s his fault they’re awake at this hour, so Bucky feels a surge of kinship.

“Hi,” Bucky mumbles, shaking Tony’s hand.

“_Coffee_,” Tony replies, making grabby hands.

Bucky reluctantly steps aside and grudgingly allows Tony to touch his new best friend.

“Tony’s the one who designed the Iron Man armour,” Steve explains. “He funds the Avengers.”

Bucky nods slowly.

“Ready for training?” Steve asks brightly, and Bucky decides then and there he’s going to murder Steve Rogers, best friends on schoolyard and battlefield be damned, because no one, _no one_ should be this cheery in the morning. 

But Steve doesn’t notice his murder glare; he just claps Bucky on the shoulder and sets off for the training room, whistling.

“No one should be that happy in the morning,” Tony grumbles, and Bucky realises he’s found a kindred spirit. 

“Here’s to that,” he agrees, clinking their mugs together. “Steve dragging you to this training bullshit too?”

Tony shakes his head.

“I’m not an Avenger,” he explains. “I just build everything, and pay for everything, and make everyone look cool.”

And, okay, that’s maybe kind of arrogant, but it’s early, so Bucky’s willing to overlook it. Plus, self confidence is sexy, and Tony is hot. Bucky’s not ruling anything out, not because of one early morning comment.

“What are you doing up then?”

“Haven’t been to sleep yet,” Tony yawns. “I’m going to bed. Night Barnes.”

“Night. Morning. What?” Bucky frowns.

He stares longingly at the coffee machine, promises her, “I’ll come back,” and drags himself down to the training room.

Bucky’s pleased to see he’s not the only one glaring murder daggers at Steve when he gets there. Natasha looks ready to eviscerate him.

(She could. Bucky knows it. He taught her how)

And he’s not even the last one there. Iron Man stomps in a few minutes later.

“You’re late,” Steve calls.

“Mr Stark caught me,” Iron Man replies, and even through the suit, Bucky can tells he - he? She? They? - are unhappy about it. As he understands it, Iron Man started out as Tony Stark’s bodyguard, then became an Avenger, but only when Tony doesn’t need him. Which, you know, it’s good that he doesn’t keep Iron Man to himself.

“Iron Man, this is Bucky. The Winter Soldier,” Steve explains.

Iron Man turns to him and nods. Bucky throws him a wave. The helmet tilts, ever so slightly, and Bucky doesn’t know how, but he gets the impression of amusement. 

“Nice to meet you,” Iron Man says.

“Likewise,” Bucky grunts, because he’s still not awake enough for functional conversation. 

“Alright, let’s get to work,” Steve calls, clapping his hands and grinning gleefully.

Bucky’s going to stab him.

X

Natasha corners him at breakfast. Bucky’s inches away from taking the first bite of his PB&J when a hand grabs his wrist, stalling his movement and denying him what is, if Bucky does say so himself, a _fine_ looking peanut butter sandwich. 

He glares at Natasha, the owner of the offending hand.

“Explain. Now,” he snaps.

Bucky’s not good without breakfast.

He likes to blame super soldier metabolism, but really he’s always been this way. 

“If you don’t stop flirting with Tony, I will saw off your favourite rifle,” she warns him, with a tone that sounds like she’s talking about a particularly humorous segment on the news, when actually she’s threatening the life of one of his babies.

“What?”

“If you don’t stop flirting with Tony, I will saw off your favourite rifle,” Natasha repeats sweetly.

“Now why would you do that?” Bucky asks, adopting the same sickly sweet tone.

“Because you are dating Iron Man.”

“I know.”

“So, stop flirting with Tony.”

“If you don’t let go and let me eat my sandwich, I’m going to stab you,” Bucky informs her.

Natasha releases his wrist, so Bucky can eat, but she spends the rest of the morning glaring at him, especially when Tony comes in for coffee, and Bucky spends the entire time very deliberately checking him out.

X

Bucky’s having a crisis. 

He’s the Winter Soldier, he’s an internationally renowned assassin; he’s not _supposed_ to have crises. 

But Bucky Barnes is an idiot from Brooklyn, and he’s _definitely_ having a crisis.

Because he keeps seeing Tony, and Tony’s hot, very hot. There’s not denying that. And he’s kinda funny and cute, and he’s as addicted to coffee as Bucky is, and hates mornings just like Bucky does. Plus, for a science geek like Bucky, Tony is the ultimate science geek, and that is very attractive.

(Whoever told Hollywood that brainy isn’t sexy is wrong. Bucky thinks brainy is very, very sexy. Hell, he ever felt a brief burst of attraction for Reed Richards once, because he spent too long listening to him ramble about Imaging Atmospheric Cherenkov Telescopes, not that Bucky would ever admit to that)

But here’s where the crisis comes in: he also kind of, _maybe_ has a thing for Iron Man. Iron Man is definitely funny, and sarcastic and snarky, and more than once Bucky’s had to muffle his snort when Iron Man sasses Steve. 

Plus, Bucky might’ve discovered that he maybe, _definitely_ has an armour kink. 

Specifically red and gold armour kink. 

Like _whoa_. Because Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever come as hard from just masturbating in his life.

(Who knew having a metal hand could be good for that, huh?)

And here’s where the crisis really comes into play: Iron Man keeps saying… things. 

Things about Tony. 

They’re just throwaway comments, and they’re nothing really bad, per se, but they’re not good either. 

Things about his arrogance. And how Tony does drinks too much. And that time he skipped out on an event for children’s cancer charities and tried to cover by making an obscene donation.

And honestly? Bucky doesn’t know how to deal with it. Any of it.

Then things get weird. 

Bucky steps out of the communal showers, fresh from an Avengers call, in only a towel when suddenly Tony is there. And Bucky’s gripping at his towel like his life depends on it, because he may or may not have had some, er, very inappropriate thoughts about both Tony _and_ Iron Man while in the shower and seeing Tony now, rumpled and wide-eyed and adorable, makes his dick take interest.

“I need a favour,” Tony says.

“Anything,” Bucky blurts out, because he’s still thinking with his dick and not his brain.

“I need you to say that you saw me leaving the Tower this morning, before you suited up, to go to a business meeting in Philly.”

“Oh. Okay,” Bucky says, and he’s not disappointed, he’s _not_. 

He totally wasn’t hoping Tony was going to say _I need you to take me into this shower and ravish me_ because, Lord above, he’s not in some terrible dime store romance novel, get your head together Barnes!

“You’ll do it?” Tony asks.

“Sure,” Bucky nods, because Tony looks so relieved.

“Thanks. You’re the best!” Tony calls, racing out of the shower.

Much to Bucky’s disappointment.

X

“Oh Lordy, who let Steve read team building manuals?” Tony groans, falling headfirst onto the bed. Bucky pats the back of his head, without looking up from his novel. It’s a good book, there’s lots of space battles and Bucky loves a good space battle.

Well.

He loves _reading_ a good space battle.

The real ones he’s been in leave a lot to be desired. 

“There there,” he says. 

Tony hums appreciatively and shuffles closer, so Bucky can have better access to his head, leaning into the touch and arching his back like a cat. Bucky grins.

“Steve told me he’s concerned about team cohesion after I said the work on your thigh muscles was doing wonders,” Tony mumbles into Bucky’s hip, and _oh_, that’s nice.

“Natasha threw a fork at my ear this morning because I stared at your ass,” Bucky tells him.

Tony snorts, one hand coming up to grip Bucky’s thigh, and suddenly the space battles became a whole lot less interesting.

“We should start comparing notes,” Tony muses. “Every night. See who freaks out most. Steve genuinely said to me _this is serious, you can’t do this behind Iron Man’s back_. If he only knew what you were doing behind Iron Man’s back.”

Bucky grins, putting his book aside, before sliding down until he’s lying next to Tony. He rolls Tony onto his back, swings a leg over his hips so he’s straddling him, then leans down and kisses him slowly.

Tony hums into the kiss, his hands snaking up to grab onto Bucky’s shirt, pinning him in place. Bucky shifts to Tony’s neck, sucking his way down the column of his threat, leaving a line of red marks that sets off a burst of pleased possessiveness in Bucky’s chest. He nips Tony’s earlobe, earning a groan and a roll of the hips, then murmurs, “Wanna do something behind your back, baby?”

Tony grins wickedly.

X

It keeps happening. Tony keeps asking him to cover for him, which is kinda weird, and Bucky wants to worry, only Tony insists it’s nothing to worry about. And Bucky trusts Tony, he does, but he’s also maybe-kinda worried.

And then April 14th happens. 

April 14th, and the Avengers are called out to fight Loki in Central Park. Except not Bucky, because he’s still somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, on his way home from an unofficial mission. You know, the ones where he tracks down old Hydra operatives and wails on them for fun. That kind of thing.

(Everyone needs a hobby)

Officially, he was taking the weekend off, and that’s why he wasn’t fighting Loki and his multitude of little pink vampire bunnies in Central Park.

(Seriously. Every so often. Bucky has the urge to seriously side-eye Thor, because what kind of upbringing did he and Loki _have_?)

Before Bucky’s foot lands on the ground as he steps off the jet, Tony’s there. And that annoying dime store novel part of his brain lights up in joy because Tony’s waiting to greet him! 

“I need a favour,” Tony says, and Bucky replies, “Of course,” because he always does, because he has to hold out hope that one day that favour is going to be a blow job.

“Can you say I was with you in Europe?” Tony asks. “I was supposed to be at a meeting in Chicago, but something came up, and Pepper’s yelling at me, and the board is yelling at me, and basically there’s a lot of yelling, and it’s not pretty, so can you tell them I was with you?”

Bucky should ask Tony why. He should ask where Tony was. 

(The possessive part of his brain says he should demand to know who Tony was with, but Bucky shuts that part down, because possessiveness like that isn’t sexy, it’s just creepy and Tony’s entitled to know people, even if Bucky wishes Tony would _know_ him. If you know what he means)

“Sure,” Bucky says.

Tony’s face lights up as he grins, and Bucky internally preens, because Tony doesn’t light up like that around anyone else.

(Bucky knows. Because he’s checked)

“You’re the best,” Tony tells him and walks away.

And that’s that.

Or, Bucky think that’s that.

But it turns out that that is very much not that.

Because the paparazzi go, well, nuts is the best description. They catch wind of the fact Tony was supposedly in Europe with Bucky, and suddenly the gossip magazines are full of photoshopped pictures of the two of them, and rambling articles about how the way Bucky handed Tony a napkin at that Avengers fundraiser three months ago clearly means they’re desperately in love.

Bucky’s brain has turned into a dime store romance novel, and even he thinks the whole thing is ridiculous and far-fetched. Which says a lot. 

“Why did you say Tony was with you in Europe?” Steve asks one afternoon as they warm up in the gym.

Bucky’s brain stutters, but outwardly, he doesn’t let it show. Winter Soldier training slash brainwashing has its uses. He doesn’t know why, but Bucky’s fairly certain Tony doesn’t want the Avengers to know he wasn’t really in Europe either.

So he says, “Because he was.”

“Really?” Steve looks skeptical as he finishes wrapping his hands. “Tony went with you to Europe to beat up Hydra?”

“Well obviously he didn’t come for the actual Hydra bashing,” Bucky rolls his eyes. “I just dropped him off, then picked him up again on my way back.”

“But he has a private jet.”

“Maybe he was trying to go incognito,” Bucky shrugs. “Or maybe, he’s just tired of everyone being all up in his business.”

Look at him, talking like the kids these days. 

Bucky’s so cool.

Then they move into the ring, and they get to wail on each other for a while, which is the most fun Bucky has in the future, because Steve can take everything he dishes out. But the end of it, they’re sweaty and panting and Steve has a black eye that will be gone in an hour and Bucky’s nose is bleeding and they’re both grinning from ear to ear.

X

The magazine smacks Bucky in the head. It’s not enough to hurt him - super soldier, remember? - but he wasn’t expecting it, so he blinks in surprise at Natasha, who glares down at him, wielding the rolled up journal like Thor with Mjolnir.

“Can I help you?” he asks.

Natasha slams the magazine down onto the table with force that would make ordinary men - and Steve - tremble. Bucky merely quirks an eyebrow.

Then he sees the headline and has to use every ounce of his training to hold back his laughter.

Because there, on the front page of the gossip magazine, is a slightly blurred picture of Tony and Bucky in Starbucks, chatting while they waited for their order. Below is a headline screaming _TROUBLE IN PARADISE? Bucky Barnes seen getting coffee with Tony Stark while Iron Man is away pg 3_.

The hilarious thing is, they weren’t even on a date. They didn’t even have plans. They just bumped into each other, Tony as he was leaving the tower and Bucky as he returned, and Tony said _Wanna get coffee?_ So they went to the Starbucks across the street and, if Bucky remembers correctly, they were actually talking about _Star Trek_ at that point, which makes it all the more hilarious. 

If they’d waited five more minutes, they would’ve seen Bucky push Tony into an alley and kiss him senseless.

“Problem?” he asks, and Bucky would swear he can see steam coming from Natasha’s ears.

“I warned you,” she says, in a voice that means very bad things are about to happen to his personage. From the corner of this eye, Bucky can see Bruce and Thor eyeing his warily.

“You said not to _flirt_ with Tony,” Bucky corrects her, which Natasha hates, and Bucky _knows_ she hates it, which is exactly why he’s doing it. “I’m not flirting,” he adds, watching her eye twitch. 

“You are getting coffee together,” she says through gritted teeth.

“So? I got coffee with Barton the other day. And Jan last week.”

“You expect me to believe you two were just talking about the weather?”

“No, _Star Trek_,” he grins. “Tony’s not a fan of tribbles. I think he’s crazy, but to each their own.”

Natasha takes a deep breath, and Bucky can see her physically restraining herself. Is it weird that he kind of gets a thrill from this? Pushing Natasha to her limit, seeing when she snaps? 

(Yes. It probably is weird)

“Iron Man is my friend,” she says slowly. “He’s your boyfriend. I do not want to see him get hurt. And if you do hurt him, I will cut off something a _lot_ more precious to you than just your rifle.”

Bucky sees Bruce wince. Thor looks confused, until Bruce makes an undeniable gesture, then he does a full body hidden and crosses his legs.

So the demigod is afraid of Natasha. Interesting.

Bucky however just reclines in his chair, smirks, and tells her, “I’d like to see you try Natalia.”

The look Bruce and Thor gives him indicates that he’s either the bravest or the stupidest man they’ve ever met. 

Bucky chooses to believe he’s the bravest.

X

Bucky walks into the kitchen at noon, because they spent all of the previous day battling Doctor Doom’s latest... you know what, Bucky’s a science nerd, and even he doesn’t know what they are. He doesn’t care either. All he knows is they were big, metal, and somehow managed to breath inter-dimensional fire. Which he didn’t even know was a thing. But apparently it is. Because he and Iron Man spent half an hour in the Savage Land before Reed Richards managed to bring them back.

For the record, the _Jurassic World_ movies completely underestimate how terrifying velociraptors are. They are not as cute and cuddly as the movie would suggest. Not even a little bit.

So Bucky limps into the kitchen, because one of the fuckers managed to take a chunk out of his calf and it’s only half grown back - and Bucky wants everyone to know that accelerated healing is really fucking weird, because he can_ feel the flesh growing back_ and it kinda makes him want to puke - and nearly walks straight into Tony at the coffee machine.

(Bucky has, in his mind, very graciously allowed Tony shared custody of the coffee machine. Anything to protect her from Barton)

“Sorry,” Bucky yawns.

And then stops and stares.

And stares. 

And stares some more.

Because Tony looks, well, Tony looks like shit.

There’s no other way to put it. He looks _awful_.

He’s got dark shadows under his eyes, thick purple washes, and his eyes are rimmed with red. On his temple is a barely healed cut, the dried blood crusted into a scar, and the skin around it is mottled purple and blue. His wrist looks swollen, what little Bucky can see under the ice pack Tony has strapped to it.

“What happened?” Bucky asks.

“What? Oh nothing,” Tony waves him off.

“_Nothing_?” Bucky echoes incredulously. “Tony, this ain’t nothing.”

“I’m fine,” Tony insists.

“I didn’t ask if you were fine, I asked what happened.” 

“Nothing. A minor workshop accident,” Tony says, but Bucky knows he’s lying. Tony doesn’t have any tells, at least, none Bucky’s been able to figure out, but he knows deep in his gut that Tony’s lying.

But he lets it go, because clearly Tony isn’t going to tell him the truth, and the next time Bucky sees him, later that afternoon, the cut is miraculously missing. Or it would be, if Bucky didn’t recognise the powdery texture of makeup on Tony’s skin. 

After that, he begins to pay attention.

And what he notices is... troubling, to say the least.

Tony gets hurt.

A lot.

Not like broken bones or anything, at least not regularly, but there’s almost always a few bruises, sometimes cuts, and always with an all-too believable explanation to go with them. Tony brushes them off, or he wears makeup, but Bucky can tell. No one else seems to notice, but Bucky does.

And he doesn’t like what it implies.

He asks around, casually, about Tony’s relationship status. But there doesn’t seem to be anyone special in his life, at least, not as far as the Avengers know. Which is troubling. 

Of course, there are other ways he could be getting injured, but Bucky’s seen that scene, and those injuries don’t resemble anything he’d expect to see after BDSM or rough sex, and he’s pretty sure if that was the cause, Tony would have no problem telling everyone. He’s never been shy about his sexual conquests after all. 

Bucky wonders if maybe his friends know, but when he asks, he finds out Tony doesn’t really have many friends. He had Colonel Rhodes, but he’s in Afghanistan. Then there’s Ms Potts, but she’s in LA, running the company, and Happy Hogan who is in LA with her.

Then Steve says, “I guess the person Tony’s closest to is Iron Man,” and everything falls into horrifying place.

The reason why Tony doesn’t want the Avengers to know about the abuse is because it’s happening at the hands of their teammate.

Iron Man.

X

“Tony, can I talk to you?” Steve calls, and Tony thinks _oh, shit_, because that’s Steve’s pissed tone of voice. 

Internally, he sighs, but he pastes on a smile as he turns and replies, “Sure thing, Cap. What’s up?”

Steve’s expression is tight and his arms are folded across his chest, which makes him look even taller than he actually is. Well, two can play at that game. Tony quirks an eyebrow and gives Steve his best unimpressed look. 

“I know you had plans with Bucky today,” Steve announces, and Tony blinks.

He… did not know Steve knew that. And yeah, he and Bucky had plans. They were supposed to go for burgers, so it’s not as though it’s anything serious, but Tony was still disappointed when Whiplash turned up in Cincinnati and he had to go deal with that. But he called Bucky from the suit, and Bucky understood. He even promised to get takeout from the burger place so Tony could eat later, and that’s probably how Steve knows about their plans, because Bucky probably brought home enough for at least Steve, if not everyone. And, now Tony’s hungry and wants to go upstairs to eat burgers and fries with his boyfriend, and take a shower because he’s been in the armour for hours and it’s not exactly air conditioned.

(Note to self: investigate air conditioning the suit. No, it adds too much weight, never mind)

“So?” Tony says.

“So, you stood him up,” Steve snaps. “He was trying to play it off, but he was obviously disappointed. Whatever you two have got going on, it’s not right, it’s not fair to Iron Man, and he would never treat Bucky this way.”

_Wanna bet?_ Tony thinks bitterly.

“Bucky deserves someone who values him,” Steve adds. “Like Iron Man.”

And Tony, Tony is too tired for this shit. His stomach rumbles loudly, and he thinks longingly of cheeseburgers, and decides, for once, he’s not going to fight Steve.

“I’ll make you a deal, Cap,” he says. “You stay out of my relationships, and I’ll stay out of yours. Sounds good? Great.”

And he walks away before Steve can answer, diving into the elevator and FRIDAY, bless her, closes the doors quickly so he can escape.

As soon as the doors open, he’s hit by the smell of his favourite cheeseburger and fries and Tony moans, because it smells so good. He stumbles out of the elevator and all but falls face first into the couch, his face landing in Bucky’s lap, just shy of his groin.

“Well, hello,” Bucky says and Tony can hear his grin.

“Have I mentioned lately that I love you?” Tony asks, his voice muffled by Bucky’s thighs. They’re good thighs. He pats them, just so they know.

“You have,” Bucky chuckles, “But I can always stand to hear it again.”

“Good,” Tony sighs, pushing himself upright. “Because I do. So very, very much. And not just because you brought me burgers.”

“I love you too,” Bucky smiles, and he leans in for a kiss, and Tony’s brain tells him _Home_. 

“Alright. Food. Then kissing. No, shower, _then_ kissing,” Tony says.

“Deal,” Bucky agrees.

“Steve ambushed me downstairs,” Tony tells him, around a mouthful of fries. “Apparently I’m the worst for standing you up, and Iron Man would never treat you this way. Oh, and I don’t appreciate you, the way Iron Man does.”

Bucky’s expression is the very definition of bitch face, and Tony loves it with all his arc reactor heart. He’s so unimpressed, it’s beautiful, and mildly offended and definitely pissed off.

“Steve has no idea how much you appreciate me,” Bucky declares. “And he’s an idiot if he thinks he does.”

Bucky continues to mutter about Steve while Tony eats, and it’s as adorable as it is amusing, and Tony can’t stop smiling at him. Eventually he finishes eating, and he leans over to kiss Bucky and bring his rant to an end.

“I’m going to take a shower, cause I stink,” Tony murmurs against Bucky’s lips.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to mention anything,” Bucky teases, his eyes twinkling. “Go. I’ll clean up.”

“Mm, ‘kay,” Tony nods, kissing him once more, before getting to his feet with a groan and padding through to the bathroom to wash away what feels like a weeks worth of grime.

X

Tony shuffles into the kitchen, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands, in search of something to eat. He spent the afternoon fighting Madame Masque, and he feels like shit, so he really just wants some comfort food before he falls into bed.

What he finds is Bucky Barnes.

“Hey Barnes,” he calls, trying his best to sound casual, and not like he’s the stupidly in love idiot he is.

Over the past few months, he’s fallen completely for Bucky. And the fact that Bucky agreed to help cover for him when he’s being Iron Man, without knowing that’s what he’s doing? It basically promoted him to saint in Tony’s book, right up there with Asimov and Tesla. 

But there have been moments when Tony’s self control has been seriously tested. Like the first time he asked Bucky to cover for him, in the communal showers, and Bucky was only wearing a towel. Tony had to convince himself to walk away before he dropped to his knees, pulled down the towel and gave Bucky a blow job right there, where every man and his favourite Avenger could see.

Tonight, Bucky looks up when Tony speaks and freezes.

“Tony… You’re bleeding,” Bucky says.

Shit.

He cut his forehead during the fight, and he thought it was closed up. It must’ve opened up again in the shower. Tony raises his hand, wincing when he touches the tender flesh, and sure enough, there’s blood on his fingers when he pulls them away.

“It’s fine,” he insists.

It’ll close up again eventually.

“Sit down,” Bucky says.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony says, even though he’s kind of touched Bucky cares.

“Sit down,” Bucky orders, fixing Tony with a look that brokers no arguments. 

Tony sits.

Bucky pulls out the first aid kit - and it’s kind of depressing that they have so many first aid kits in basically every room in the tower, Tony realises - and sits down next to Tony. He opens it silently, pulling out cotton wool and antiseptic fluid. Tony watches Bucky pour the antiseptic onto the cotton wool and, even though he prepares himself for it, he still winces when it touches the cut and stings.

“Sorry,” Bucky murmurs.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it,” Tony replies.

Bucky pauses, his eyes flickering to Tony’s, and he looks sad? 

“You shouldn’t be,” Bucky says eventually, continuing to clean the cut. 

Which is, okay, that’s, uh, that’s good? Bucky kind of sounds like he cares about Tony getting hurt, that he doesn’t want to see him hurt, and Tony hopes it’s not just a general desire for keeping people safe, but a desire to see Tony specifically kept safe.

Bucky works in silence, cleaning the cut, before carefully applying butterfly strips to hold the skin together, pressing the cotton wool down on it until the bleeding stops, and Tony can’t stop watching him. It’s amazing, to see the Winter Soldier, a man so efficient at dispatching his enemies, using those same hands - including the one designed to be a weapon - for such caring tenderness.

Tony has an almost overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss him. 

Once he’s satisfied the cut has stopped bleeding, Bucky begins to clear away the first aid kit, and he looks like he wants to say something. Sure enough, he opens his mouth, then closes it, before finally speaking.

“You know, you don’t have to put up with this,” he says, his voice low. “Whoever’s doing this to you, you don’t have to…” He squares his shoulders. “You don’t have to stay with someone who’s hurting you, Tony. Even if they’re supposed to be protecting you. Especially if they’re supposed to be protecting you.”

And all Tony can do is stare at him, because this is simultaneously the sweetest and weirdest conversation of his life.

Bucky is trying to tell him that he doesn’t have to be in an abusive relationship…. with himself.

(Oh, the symbolism)

“Uh…” Tony says eloquently.

It seems to spur Bucky on.

“Look. I know… I know Iron Man, he’s, he’s a good guy. Or he seems it. But if he’s, Tony, if he’s hurting you… That’s not okay.”

Well, _technically_, Bucky’s not wrong. Iron Man is hurting him, sort of, because he’s getting hurt in the suit. But he’s definitely not in a relationship with Iron Man, because Tony is totally _not_ diving into the pool of psychoanalysis that goes with the idea of him being fucked by the suit because, no. He draws the line at alcoholism and abandonment and daddy issues, thank you very much. 

Someone else in the suit could be a _totally_ different kettle of fish of course, but he is not getting distracted by that image right now, because it is _not the moment_.

“I’m… It’s not… I mean… Bucky,” Tony whispers.

“Look, just…” Bucky sighs. His jaw clenches and Tony has the urge to take Bucky’s face in his hand until he stops. “I’ve seen this before,” Bucky says carefully. “And I’ve seen what happens when it goes too far. And I, I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Tony’s heart just melts. How anyone can still worry about Bucky being a threat to society is insane to him. Not when Bucky’s sitting in front of him, his jaw tense, his eyes shining, that concerned wobble in his voice. 

He wants to hug him.

“I’m okay, Bucky, really,” Tony says, and he tries to convey that he really is okay.

Because he is. He’s just also kind of a superhero which is where his injuries are coming from. Not an abusive relationship with said superhero.

Lord his life is confusing.

“Thank you,” he says, because Tony really does appreciate this, even if it is completely and utterly bizarre. No one’s ever looked out for him like this before, and he kind of wants to cry at how sweet this is. 

“Yeah, well, you know,” Bucky shrugs, and Tony doesn’t, but he nods anyway. “If you need anything,” Bucky adds.

“Yeah,” Tony nods. “Thanks.”

Bucky nods awkwardly, then stands up and all but flees from the room, leaving Tony alone in the kitchen, smiling to himself like a lunatic.

X

“Bucky, can we talk?” Steve calls, and Bucky simultaneously suppresses the need to sigh, and the gleeful urge to turn on voice record on his phone, because Steve’s little chats about Bucky’s relationship with Tony are at best painfully awkward and at best insanely hilarious. There’s no way of telling which way it will go.

“Sure,” he says, because Steve’s his best friend - except for the coffee machine - and as such, it’s Bucky’s duty to tolerate Steve’s insanity. 

“It’s about Iron Man,” Steve says. “I realise things must be difficult, being together, but do you really think the solution is going out with Tony?”

“Yes,” Bucky replies.

“I know it must be difficult… physically-“

“Steve Rogers,” Bucky interrupts, “Are you trying to give me the sex talk?”

“No,” Steve scowls. “I’m about seventy years too late for that.”

“And the rest,” Bucky grins.

“I’m just _saying_,” Steve perseveres, with all the conviction he used to fight the Nazis, “That I know it must be difficult, since you two can’t, you know, physically do… stuff. But that doesn’t mean the answer is to sleep with Tony.”

“Wait, hold up,” Bucky frowns. “Steve, I’ve seen Iron Man out of the armour.”

Steve blinks.

“You have.”

“Uh, yeah? I mean, sure, armour kink is definitely a thing for me, and it’s all very well and good, but it’s not exactly conductive to cuddling.”

“Jesus, there are so many images I do not need in my head,” Steve exhales. “But, Bucky, that makes it worse.”

And then he gives Bucky a look. This look is not a look Bucky has ever seen before. It is the most terrifying look Bucky has ever seen on anyone’s face and he has no idea what it means.

“Why is your face weird?” he asks.

“My face isn’t weird,” Steve snaps.

“Yes, it is. What are you doing?”

“I’m disappointed!” Steve cries.

“That’s your disappointed face?” Bucky says. “Who let you read parenting books?”

Then Steve colours and Bucky gapes at him.

“You have not-“

“The Avengers are like a bunch of goddamn children so I thought it was about time I started treating them like it,” Steve snaps.

Bucky bends over with laughter. He’s actually crying he’s laughing so much. 

“You really have no idea, do you?” he manages, wiping away the tears.

Steve levels him with an unimpressed look. 

“Bucky, I was in the USO. And then I parachuted into enemy territory with a showgirl helmet and a prop shield. Next thing I know, they’re giving me my own unit.”

“They thought you had some grand plan. They had no idea you’re just that stupid.”

Steve lunges for him, and they spend the next ten minutes putting each other in headlocks, because they might be Captain America and the world’s most feared assassin, but they are also literal five year olds.

“So,” Bucky say breathlessly once they separate, “Does this mean we should call you daddy?”

Steve shudders.

“Never say that again,” he begs.

Bucky just smirks at him, even though he threw up a little in his mouth, because no, that is so wrong in _so_ many different ways he cannot even _begin_ to quantify. But winding Steve up is so much fun, it’s entirely worth the taste of bile in his mouth. 

“Then stop bugging me about Tony,” Bucky calls over his shoulder. “Pops.”

X

Iron Man doesn’t have a lot of good to say about Tony. He’s always made these comments, little asides more than anything, implying that he doesn’t think much of Tony - or Mr Stark, as he calls him - but it’s only now that Bucky realises exactly how often he says it. 

And every time he does, Bucky wants to throw something large and heavy at Iron Man’s head.

Like a tank.

“Sorry I’m late,” Iron Man says when he joins them for training. “Mr Stark wanted me to help him in the workshop. Needed someone with extra strength.”

_I’ve got extra strength_, Bucky thinks mulishly, but doesn’t say anything, He settles for glaring at Iron Man instead.

“Is that really part of your job?” Thor frowns.

“Not really,” Iron Man shrugs.

“You know, you shouldn’t let Tony take advantage of you,” Steve says. “I know he’s your boss, but you don’t have to do everything he says.”

_No_, Bucky thinks. _You need to get the fuck away from him_. 

He notices Jan looking at him weirdly, and tries to school his expression into something slightly less murdery, and when it’s time to pair up, Bucky moves across the room like lightening, ensuring he’s partnered with Iron Man. And if he throws him into the mat harder than strictly necessary, well, that’s between Bucky and the mat.

That night, they get a call that Loki’s back and this time he’s enchanted all the statues in the city to come to life. By the time they round up all the statues and make it home, Bucky is tired, grumpy, and he’s spent the evening fighting Lenin, Confucius and Ghandi so all he really wants to do is get some sleep.

Instead, he gets to see Iron Man entering Tony’s bedroom, and Bucky puts his fist through the wall. 

He’ll fix it later. 

Then the following week, the Avengers are all at a gala. All of them except Iron Man. But Tony’s there, and Bucky silently thrilled, not just because he gets to spend time with Tony, but because Tony’s at the gala, an event filled with couples, and he’s here alone. Not with Iron Man. 

It’s a good sign, Bucky’s sure of it.

But then halfway through the evening, Tony makes a sudden exit, and Bucky figures he must have gone to see Iron Man.

He decides to find Thor and see if he has any Asgardian mead. 

X

Movie night starts innocuously enough. 

Thor sprawls out on a three seater sofa, like he always does, until Jan arrives and just sits on his feet, pointedly not saying anything until Thor gets the hint and sits like a normal human being.

Or demigod.

Whatever.

Sam claims the recliner, throwing it back and crossing his feet at the ankles, and Steve knows he’ll be asleep before the opening credits.

Clint has his garish purple beanbag, because he’s an actual five year old, that spills beans all over the floor and clashes with all the other furniture in the room.

Natasha and Steve share a sofa, because Steve and Sharon are on quits again, so she’s not here, curled up in Steve’s side, and Natasha is one of his best friends. 

Besides, the other sofa has Bucky and Tony. 

Bucky sits at one end, and when Tony arrives, fingers dancing over the tablet in hand even as he walks, he sits down at the other end of the sofa and tucks his feet under Bucky’s thighs.

Not unusual; Tony suffers from poor circulation, so he often sticks his feet under whoever’s nearest. Steve’s had cold toes shoved against his legs on more than one occasion.

(He will only admit to screaming like a three year old the first time. No one can prove it happened again)

The next time Steve glances over, Tony’s slumped down, his knees steepled, and Bucky’s arm lies along one of Tony’s shins, his fingers moving back and forth over his knee, almost unconsciously, as he watches the movie. 

Then, when the movie is two thirds done, Steve glances over again, and Bucky’s slumped over, dozing against Tony’s knees.

As the credits roll, Natasha nudges him. Steve looks at, and follows her gaze towards Bucky and Tony.

The two of them are asleep, Bucky’s head on Tony’s chest. One of Tony’s hands curls in Bucky’s hair, while the other dangles over the edge of the sofa, his mouth open.

They look comfortable together.

And despite what Bucky says about what they do in private, Steve’s never seen Bucky like this with Iron Man. 

As he watches, Bucky shifts, twitching in his sleep, and Steve hears him mumble, “No… No, don’t.”

Below him, Tony shifts, his eyes opening blearily.

“Shh, darling, shh, it’s okay,” he murmurs, patting Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky shudders. “I’m here, darling.”

And then Bucky falls still. Steve watches Tony’s eyes close again, and he falls asleep as though nothing ever happened. 

The whole moment took less than a minute, but it leaves Steve with a lump in his throat. He feels like he’s intruding, like he’s witnessed something he’s not supposed to. Something precious. 

He glances at Natasha, and Steve knows they’re thinking the same thing.

This is more serious than they thought.

X

Bucky snaps on a Thursday.

They’re fighting Doctor Doom again, because apparently the Fantastic Four are off world again, and Bucky’s _really_ getting tired if this.

(Any ill-advised attraction he might’ve felt towards Reed Ricard due to him being a super genius promptly fucks off every time they’re gone and the Avengers are left clearing up after them)

It’s a long fight, nothing spectacular, and he doesn’t end up in the Savage Land this time, so that’s a plus. There’s just a fuck-tonne of Doombots, and Bucky hates those fuckers with all his heart. 

Blowing their heads off helps a little.

He’s tired and sweaty and wants to curl up and sleep for a week - ideally he’d be curled up with Tony, but beggars can’t be choosers - so he likes to think he can’t be blamed for snapping, but he knows he’s just fooling himself.

Bucky stomps across the street, kicking a Doombot arm viciously as he passes it’s twitching robot corpse, to rejoin the rest of the Avengers. Iron Man looks pretty battered; his paint job has taken a definite beating, there are large grey scrapes across the armour and Bucky thinks Good.

“I have to say, Tin Man,” Jan calls, “You’re not looking your best.”

“Sadly, no,” Iron Man agrees. He shrugs. “Mr Stark’ll fix it up. Give him something useful to do for a change.”

And it’s stupid, and it’s probably a joke, but Bucky just snaps.

“Iron Man, a word,” he growls, and he grabs Iron Man by the bicep and drags him away before he can say anything.

No doubt Jan and Thor are exchanging glances behind his back, and if Steve’s noticed, well, Bucky doesn’t really care what Steve’ll do, although he’s probably not happy at Bucky manhandling his bestie. 

Bucky drags Iron Man away from the Avengers, away from the press and the bystanders, to an abandoned corner, where the only witness to their exchange is a dead Doombot. Dropping Iron Man’s arm, Bucky whirls on him and glares the glare that preceded the death of a _lot_ of Hydra agents in _many_ painful ways.

“You need to stop,” he hisses.

“Stop what?” Iron Man asks.

“Stop talking about Tony that way,” Bucky snaps. “You’re always putting him down, always saying shit like that about him, and it’s not fair. He does a lot for you. For all of us. He doesn’t need you going around, putting him down to his teammates, to his friends, you hear?”

Bucky steps closer and drops his voice.

“And as for the other thing, I know what you’re doing to him. One day, he’s gonna realise you don’t treat people you love like that, and you’re gonna loose him. Because you have _no idea_ how lucky you are to have him. No idea.”

Iron Man stares at him. 

Bucky shakes his head in disgust and walks away.

“Tell Steve I’ll met you back at the Tower,” he calls to Jan and stalks off without a word.

His anger simmers beneath his skin all day, bubbling and boiling, driving him on and making him grumpy with everyone.

Until he sees Tony and his anger promptly vanishes into thin air, and is replaced with horror.

Tony’s bruised, like he usually is.

Except this time, on his arm, is a bruise in the undeniable shape of a handprint.

Oh God, he’d pissed Iron Man off. 

And Iron Man took it out on Tony.

X

Sex with Tony is an exquisite kind of torture. It’s unlike sex with anyone else, but maybe that’s because he’s never loved anyone the way he loves Tony. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, his head falling back to expose his throat, which Tony takes full advantage of, mouthing his way up the corded muscle, licking and biting until he reaches Bucky’s mouth.

“That’s the idea,” he murmurs, rolling his hips.

Bucky gasps, the slick slide of Tony inside him feels _amazing_, he feels so full and protected when Tony’s leaning over him like this, and he locks his legs around Tony’s waist, just incase he was thinking of leaving.

Tony chuckles as though he knows what Bucky’s thinking, and thrusts again.

“Fuck… Tony, baby, love you,” Bucky pants.

Tony kisses him.

“Love you too.”

“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is calling,” FRIDAY interrupts.

“I’m busy,” Bucky snaps, fisting a hand in Tony’s hair. 

“He’s most insistent,” FRIDAY apologises.

Then Tony leans back and he smirks down at Bucky, and oh, that’s not a good look in his eye. Bucky has about three seconds to be worried, before Tony says, “Put him through FRI.”

“What? No-“

“Bucky?” Steve voice comes through the speakers and Bucky glares at Tony.

Tony, the little shit, just smirks at him, and begins rolling his hips.

Bucky is going to _kill him_.

“What do you want?” Bucky snaps.

He doesn’t have time to be polite. Tony is balls-deep in him, and he won’t stop moving and- 

_Nghh_, Bucky bites back a groan as Tony nips at his neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and sucking gently.

“I need to talk to you about Tony.”

“What a surprise,” Bucky mutters. “Steve, can’t this wait? I’m kinda, _ah_, busy, busy right now.”

Shit, Tony’s wrapped his hand around Bucky’s dick and he’s stroking, and Bucky is actually going to kill him, one hundred percent dead with no traces.

(Never mind that if Bucky really wanted Tony to stop, he could and absolutely would stop him. Because at the end of the day, Bucky was a super soldier and Tony was not)

“No, it’s just,” Steve pauses and Bucky wants to throw something at his head, because _why is he taking so long?_ “I think I might’ve misjudged how close you and Tony are.”

“Oh, you have _no idea_ how close I am to Tony,” Bucky grumbles, and he has to yank Tony in for a kiss, because he can’t hold back his moan any longer, and he needs Tony’s mouth to muffle it.

“I just don’t like the idea of you two doing anything behind Iron Man’s back.”

“Believe me Steve, I’m not doing anything to Tony that Iron Man isn’t _enthusiastically_ onboard with,” Bucky snaps, lifting his hips to meet Tony’s thrusts, and _ohhh_, that feels so good.

“Oh. Right. So-“

“Gotta go,” Bucky interrupts and ends the call. “You asshole,” he tells Tony.

Tony laughs, because of course he does, he’s an asshole and Bucky would hate him if he didn’t love him so much. Bucky flips them over, until Tony’s back hits the mattress. Bucky adjusts himself, so he’s sitting perfectly over Tony’s hips, lowering himself down onto Tony’s dick slowly, pinning Tony’s shoulders to the mattress with his hands.

“I’m gonna make you pay for that,” Bucky warns.

Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?”

Bucky leans down and kisses him slowly, licking his way into Tony’s mouth until they’re both gasping for breath.

“Yeah,” Bucky pants.

Tony grins.

“Bring it on.”

X

Tony looks up from his work to find Bucky in the door of the workshop, his hand hanging in the air where he knocked on the door. The familiar bust of affection bubbles in Tony’s chest at the sight of him, although recently he’s started to suspect it’s something other than affection he feels for Bucky, and that should be scary, but it’s not, and that _is_ scary. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he calls.

“Arm’s lagging,” Bucky replies, lifting his metal arm. “You got time to take a look?”

“Sure. Come on in,” Tony smiles.

Bucky moves into the workshop, pulling up a stool and sitting in front of Tony. But there’s something different today. Usually, Bucky’s looking around the workshop, asking questions about all of Tony’s various projects. 

Today he seems almost subdued.

“You okay?” Tony asks as he works.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Bucky replies. “You?”

“Great,” Tony says honestly. Because he is. And not just because Bucky’s here.

“You sure?” Bucky asks softly, and his hand reaches towards Tony’s temple, hesitating before he can touch any skin, where the bruise from the Doombot fight still lingers, a horrible yellow and green colour with a group of purple spots vaguely in the shape of a star.

But Bucky looks so sad when he looks at the bruises and the cuts, and Tony almost wants to tell him the truth, just so Bucky won’t have a reason to look at him like that anymore. He hates making Bucky look sad. It physically pains him, much more than the injuries themselves ever will. 

“I’m sure,” Tony promises. “There, all done.”

Bucky nods slowly, and he looks like he’s going to leave, until he says, “That’s not accident,” and points to the bruises on Tony’s bicep, the ones from Bucky himself when he manhandled Iron Man to defend Tony’s honour.

(Tony’s life is really getting far too confusing)

“No,” Tony agrees slowly. “It wasn’t.”

Because he’s pretty sure Bucky meant to hurt Iron Man, but not Tony, and this is what he means by confusing.

“You know you don’t have to hide it from me,” Bucky says. “I know what it’s like. Just, just tell me who did this and I’ll help you. I’ll help you get away from him.”

And oh, Tony wants so badly to tell him. He has to, he has to tell Bucky, because Bucky deserves to know, and he’s so sweet and careful and he’s trying so hard to let it be Tony’s decision and Tony opens his mouth and says, “You.”

Bucky rears back.

“Me what?”

And because Tony’s brain to mouth filter is still not engaged, despite his brain yelling _Abort! Abort!_ he says, “It’s was you. You hurt me.”

Bucky stares at him in horror. Then he scrambles to his feet, the stool flying backwards, and Bucky is gone before Tony can say anything.

“I am… a huge idiot,” Tony announces to the empty workshop and lets his head fall onto the workbench with a _thump_.

X

“Hi Tony,” Steve says, sticking his head into the office.

“Hey Cap,” Tony smiles. “What can I do for you?”

“Are you busy?”

“I have a mountain of paperwork and no desire to do it, so no,” Tony replies. “Come on in.”

Steve steps into the office, closing the door carefully behind him, then sits in one of the chairs opposite Tony’s desk. He looks like he’s readying himself to say something, and Tony knows this is going to be good.

“It’s come to my attention,” Steve begins, “That perhaps your relationship with Bucky is, uh, it isn’t entirely unknown to Iron Man.”

“We’d never do anything behind his back,” Tony swears, and he should get an Oscar for this. 

“Right. I may have, uh, misjudged you on that front,” Steve nods. “It’s just that, well, relationships in the work environment can be tricky. Believe me.”

Oh yeah, Tony knows all about the Steve and Sharon saga. Between Iron Man being one of Steve’s best friends, and Bucky and Sharon being best friends, and Bucky telling Tony everything, Tony has a pretty good picture of their relationship.

“Really?” Tony says innocently.

“Yeah. Especially when one party has… power over another party’s employment. The second party might feel like if they say no to the first party, then their employment might be threatened. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“Loud and clear, Cap,” Tony replies, biting back his laughter.

He can’t wait to tell Bucky this one.

“Good,” Steve looks relieved. “Because Bucky and Iron Man are my friends, and you’re obviously very important to Bucky. And I just don’t want to see anyone get hurt, you know?”

“Yep,” Tony nods.

“Good,” Steve smiles. “I’ll leave you to your paperwork then.”

“Okay. Bye Cap. Thanks for stopping by,” Tony waves.

As soon as Steve’s gone, he descends into giggles and pulls out his phone to call Bucky.

“Darling, you are not going to believe this…”

X

Bucky hates himself.

He got pissed at Iron Man, which pissed Iron Man off, who took it out on Tony, who should hate Bucky now, and so Bucky hates himself. 

It’s what he gets for trying to insert himself into someone else’s relationship. 

He needs to learn to mind his own business. 

But it’s hard, it’s so hard sometimes. 

He tries to avoid Tony, which sucks, because Tony is kind of his favourite person in the world. 

(Don’t tell Steve)

But they do live in the same building, so it’s impossible to avoid him forever. In the beginning, Bucky tries to leave when Tony appears, but then Tony looks at him, and he looks so sad, so that idea goes flying out the window like Thor’s hammer. Bucky just needs to keep his distance, so Tony doesn’t take it personally, because it’s not his fault.

It’s Iron Man’s.

He tries to stay silent when Tony talks about Iron Man. He tries to keep his face positive, or at the very least neutral. He tries, he really does.

But then he walks into the kitchen, and he has no idea what the conversation is. All he knows is, he walks in as Tony says, “Iron Man’s a hero. He deserves all the support he can get. And I’m happy to give it to him.”

“Iron Man’s not a hero anymore than I am,” Bucky snaps. 

He can feel the eyes on everyone in the room on him, but Bucky ignores them, walking straight over to his best friend the coffee machine - and he really needs to name her, because she’s is best friend and possibly his one true love - and pours himself a mug. 

“What are you talking about?” Steve calls. “You’re both heroes.”

“Nope,” Bucky shakes his head. He turns, pausing to stare at Tony as he says, “Heroes don’t hurt people they care about,” and walks out without another word.

Maybe one day Tony will feel like he can leave Iron Man.

_God_, Bucky hopes so.

X

“How do you live like that?” Bucky groans. “Always drinking through a straw…. Jesus Christ, Tony, that armour, it’s…” He shakes his head.

Tony chuckles. He climbs onto the bed and knee-walks up the mattress until he can drape himself over Bucky’s body. Bucky’s hand comes up automatically to run circles into his back, and Tony leans down to kiss him.

“You looked very sexy in my armour,” he murmurs.

“Yeah?” Bucky grins.

“Yeah.”

“So I’m not the only one with an armour kink?”

“Only when you’re wearing it,” Tony says, and punctuates it with another kiss. 

Taking Bucky out on a date in the armour was _inspired_, Tony decides. Since the conversation with Steve, the team had been trying to ever-so-subtly discuss the fact that Tony, Bucky and Iron Man were apparently all in a relationship together. But then Tony overheard Natasha and Steve talking about the fact that Tony and Iron Man were never seen going out together, and remembering Steve’s chat about employee-employer relationships, Tony had his bright idea.

Bucky was only too happy to help, especially if it means fucking with Natasha and Steve.

Plus, Bucky’s impression of Tony in the armour is terrible and its the greatest thing Tony’s ever seen in his life.

“It’s fucking heavy though,” Bucky complains, tilting his head back to Tony can kiss his neck.

“Poor baby,” Tony murmurs. “Want me to make it up to you?”

“Hmm, and how were you going to do that?” Bucky asks, mouthing his way along Tony’s collarbone. 

“Well, I was hoping you would fuck me, but if you’re too tired…”

In a flash, Bucky flips them over, pinning Tony to the mattress with a kiss, and Tony grins. 

“Never,” Bucky swears, rucking Tony’s shirt up and pulling it over his head. 

The next morning they wake to dozens of paparazzi headlines going crazy over Tony and Iron Man having dinner together.

(“Wasn’t dinner,” Bucky grumbles, “Was soup through a straw. That ain’t dinner.”)

Tony buys a copy of every single magazine they made the cover of. He frames them and hangs them in their bedroom.

He’s very proud. 

“I have an idea,” he says, when he and Bucky are lying on the couch, watching TV.

“What?” Bucky says absently, focusing more on the shitty game show they’re watching than Tony’s words.

“I bet I could programme FRIDAY to control the armour, then all three of us could go on a date. Together,” Tony grins, tipping his head back so he can see an albeit upside down Bucky. 

“That,” Bucky says slowly, drawing his gaze from the TV, “Is brilliant.”

“I know,” Tony preens.

Bucky giggles.

“Natasha is going to loose her mind.”

The morning after their date, all three of them, Tony genuinely thinks Natasha might strain something she’s glaring at them so hard, although they’re not cheating, so he’s not sure why she objects? Maybe she knows they’re fucking with them now even though she doesn’t realise _how much_ they’re fucking with them. 

He overhears Steve complain to Sharon, “I don’t know how to talk to them about this. It’s delicate, and it needs tact, and I’m not tactful, dammit.”

“There, there, honey,” Sharon replies, and Tony thinks he can hear the hint of a smile.

(Tony knows that the Steve-Sharon saga is currently in an on again phase of the on-again, off-again relationship)

When he gets back to their room, Bucky is waiting for him in the new underwear they ordered, and Tony climbs on top of him and says, “I love my life.”

X

“Bucky, wait,” Tony’s voice calls after him, and Bucky tries, but he can’t make himself run away. He slows and waits for Tony to catch up, and when he does, Tony looks at him with a mixture of emotions Bucky doesn’t want to try and decode. “Can we go up to the workshop?” Tony says. “Please?”

“Sure,” Bucky sighs. 

He follows Tony upstairs into the workshop, glancing around, but he can’t dig up his usual enthusiasm for this place or all the science that would normally send him bouncing like a schoolboy. 

“What was that?” Tony asks softly.

“Sorry, I’m just… pissed,” Bucky sighed. “Not at you! I’m pissed at myself. Shoulda known that, that he’d take it out on you.”

He should’ve. He really should’ve known.

“It’s just… You could do so much better,” Bucky blurts out before he can stop himself, and once he’s started, he can’t stop. “You could be with someone who actually appreciates you, who treats you the way you deserve to be treated. And I hate listening to you defend that asshole, when he’s hurting you. And it hurts, Tony. It hurts knowing that he hurt you cause I got mad at him and told him how lucky he was to have you, and you know what, I should go, cause if he finds out about us being here, alone, he’s probably going to jump to all kinds of conclusions, and I don’t want you to get hurt because of me again.”

Bucky turns to go, but Tony’s hand grabs his, and its like a deadweight, anchoring Bucky in place. 

Without letting go of his wrist, Tony walks slowly round him until they’re face to face. Bucky risks a look at Tony’s face; he doesn’t look mad. He looks…

Well.

Bucky doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Someone better, huh?” Tony murmurs.

His hand lands on Bucky’s shoulder, the one not holding his wrist, and it slides upwards, onto Bucky’s neck and ever nerve ending in Bucky’s body is on fire. Bucky knows he should pull away, knows he should leave before Iron Man finds out.

But then Tony leans forward and kisses him and Bucky can’t do anything but kiss him back.

The kiss starts tentative, but pretty soon it turns desperate. Tony fists his hand into Bucky’s shirt, and Bucky pulls Tony forward by the hips until they’re touching, chest to groin, but it’s still not close enough, nothing will _ever_ be close enough, because it’s Tony, it’s Tony, it’s _always_ been Tony-

Bucky breaks away, because he has too.

“Wait-“ he gasps, “I-“

“I’m Iron Man,” Tony interrupts.

“What?”

“It’s me, I’m Iron Man,” Tony says. “The bruises, the cuts, they’re from the suit. Because I’m Iron Man. It’s always been me.”

Tony tries to kiss him again, but Bucky’s too busy gaping at him like a fish.

“You… are Iron Man?” he says slowly.

“Yes,” Tony nods.

“You… What… _Huh_?”

Bucky starts running through all their interactions in his head, both Tony and Iron Man, and now he’s thinking about it, the similarities between the two of them are astounding and it’s amazing that no one’s figured it out before now.

“You are Iron Man,” Bucky repeats.

“Yes. I know,” Tony grins. “So, going back to the kissing thing-“

“Oh my God,” Bucky realises, his hand flying to Tony’s bicep, where the handprint bruise - _Bucky’s_ handprint bruise - is all but faded. “It was me. I hurt you, Jesus, Tony I am so sorry. God. I can’t believe I did that to you, I-“

“You were being very protective and it was adorable and kinda hot and I really don’t even care,” Tony tells him before Bucky can word vomit anymore, and he should probably be grateful for that.

“But I hurt you,” Bucky repeats, because it seems worth repeating.

“While trying to defend me,” Tony smiles. “I’m fine. I’m Iron Man. Oh and since we’re putting it all out in the open, I’m also kind of hopelessly in love with you.”

“You love me?” Bucky blinks, because now he’s completely thrown again, because what?

“Yes,” Tony nods.

And then Bucky has to kiss him again. Tony moans into his mouth, and Bucky pulls him close again, and oh God, he can feel Tony half-hard against his hip and Bucky never wants this moment to end. Apparently Tony feels his own growing erection, because he manoeuvres them across the lab until they reach the sofa, and pushes Bucky down onto it.

“FRIDAY, full privacy lockdown on the lab,” Tony says, his eyes roving over the splay of Bucky’s body, and Bucky has never felt so wanted in all his life. Then Tony drops to his knees, working Bucky’s shirt off over his head before kissing him again.

“Oh, God, Tony,” Bucky groans. “Let me, lemme, I need to...”

He tugs at Tony’s shirt, because he needs it gone, like, _yesterday_. Thankfully Tony gets the message, because he whips his shirt over his head and tosses it... somewhere, Bucky doesn’t really care where. 

Then Tony’s hands are on his belt and he’s looking up into Bucky’s eyes and he says, “I want to blow you,” and Bucky’s brain promptly leaks out of his ears.

“I, uh, yes?”

“Is that a question or an answer?” Tony smirks.

“Answer. Definitely an answer,” Bucky replies, because holy shit, yes, that is something he absolutely wants.

“Good,” Tony grins. “Because I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you in that goddamn towel.”

And that was months ago and yeah, Bucky’s dime store romance novel brain still likes to think about that moment fondly, and it’s the beginning of multiple fantasies he’s jerked off to since, but the fact Tony has also been thinking about it, _and_ thinking about blowing him? Bucky has to kiss him again, because Tony loves him, and it is the best feeling in the world.

“I wanted you to push me into the shower and fuck me,” Bucky confesses.

“Maybe next time,” Tony smiles, giving him one last kiss while his deft fingers undo Bucky’s belt.

Tony leans back to pull down Bucky’s trousers and his boxers in one fell swoop, then pauses. Bucky wants to weep.

“Condom?” Tony asks.

Bucky shakes his head.

“Super solider, remember?”

“Handy,” Tony grins, then leans forward and licks Bucky’s dick from root to tip.

Bucky moans loudly, but doesn’t even get a chance to recover before Tony’s taking him in his mouth and sucking him down.

“Fuck!” he curses, his hands fisting above his head. “Tony! Oh, shit, _oh_, that’s so good, you feel so good.”

Then Tony hums around his dick, and Bucky nearly loses it then and there. His eyes snap shut and his hips jerk up, trying to get his dick further into Tony’s sinfully good mouth, and Bucky loses the power of speech. He shifts and writhes as Tony licks and sucks at his dick, his fists clenching and unclenching in the air. 

“Tony,” Bucky groans. “Baby. I’m, I’m gonna...”

Tony hums again in encouragement, and that’s all it takes for Bucky to spill down his throat, and it’s the best fucking orgasm of his life, and it’s even better because Tony _loves_ him.

Bucky stares at the ceiling, gulping air as he tries to catch his breath. Then he slides off the couch onto the floor beside Tony and reaches for Tony’s jeans. Tony whines in the back of his throat when Bucky’s hand brushes against the bulge in his jeans; Tony’s so hard.

“I know, baby, I know,” Bucky croons. “We’re gonna get you out of these and then...” 

They scramble to get Tony out of his jeans and then Bucky hauls Tony into his lap, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. He holds Tony steady with one hand on his back, while he wraps the other around Tony’s dick and begins to stroke.

“Wait, wait,” Tony gasps and Bucky stops instantly. Tony reaches towards a drawer in the nearest workbench, yanking it open and fishing blindly inside until he pulls out lube with a small, “Ha!”

Tony opens the lube and squirts it into Bucky’s hand. Bucky kisses him again, and resumes jerking him off. Tony moans, his head falling into Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky sucks a red mark into Tony’s neck.

Tony goes tense in his arms, gasping against his collarbone, and comes with a breathy, “Bucky...” that makes Bucky shiver. 

He places soft kisses along Tony’s hairline as he slumps bonelessly in Bucky’s arms. Wiping his hand against his thigh, Bucky carefully shifts until he can cradle Tony’s face in his hands and kisses him gently.

“In case that wasn’t clear,” he murmurs, “I love you too.”

Tony chuckles and locks his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“Good,” he whispers.

X

“Looks like they’re really getting serious,” Steve says, staring at yet another front page spread featuring Bucky, Tony and Iron Man.

It’s not that he objects to their relationship. It’s _not_. It’s the power imbalance he objects to. Especially when it comes to Iron Man. He’s Tony’s employee, which is bad enough, but Steve’s seen first hand what happens when two people, romantically involved, get injured in front of each other. 

Steve fears Iron Man would never forgive himself if Tony got hurt under his watch. 

And what if Bucky or Tony blamed him? If one blames him and the other doesn’t, then that cannot mean good things for their relationship. There are so many ways it could implode, and Steve honestly doesn’t want to see any of them hurt. He’s known Bucky his entire life, and Iron Man is his best friend in the future, and he’s genuinely grown to like Tony.

“Someone’s going to get hurt,” Natasha says, echoing Steve’s thoughts. “But they just don’t see it.”

“I know.” Steve sighs. “But there’s nothing else we can do. We’ve tried talking to them. I’m just worried Iron Man’s being pushed into something he doesn’t want to because of Tony. Not that I think Tony’s forcing him to do anything, I just…”

“You do know Stark’s Iron Man, right?” a voice calls out.

Steve and Natasha turn; Clint sits on the corner of the counter, wearing a bootleg Hulk t-shirt that clashes horribly with his ridiculous purple paisley pyjama pants, drinking from the coffee jug.

(Steve absently thinks if Bucky catches Clint doing that, he’ll skin him alive. Steve’s heard Bucky _talking_ to that coffee machine. He’s pretty sure if it was a choice between saving Steve and saving the coffee machine, Bucky would choose the coffee machine)

“What?” Natasha says.

“You two know Stark is Iron Man, right?” Clint repeats. He snorts. “Some spy you are Tasha.”

“Tony… is Iron Man?” Steve says slowly.

“Yeah,” Clint nods.

“If that was true, why wouldn’t they just tell us?” Natasha demands.

“Gee, I dunno,” Clint wonders. “Maybe… they’re just fucking with you? Because you two keep sticking your noses into their relationship? But what do I know? I’m just a dumb carny.”

“How do you even know Tony is…. that?” Steve asks.

Clint shrugs.

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious. They both talk the same way, and they walk the same. Plus, they both get distracted staring at Bucky’s thighs. I mean, the list goes on.” Clint hops off the counter. “And now I’ve gotta go pay your girlfriend fifty bucks because she bet you wouldn’t figure it out,” he adds.

Steve replies automatically, “She’s not my- Wait. Sharon knows?”

Clint just toasts him with the coffee jug and pads out of the room, whistling what sounds like _Young Hearts Run Free_ to himself.

Steve and Natasha turn to each other.

“Tony is Iron Man,” Steve says.

“Bucky is dating Tony,” Natasha adds.

“He was _always_ dating Tony,” Steve agrees.

“Right.”

“Right,” Steve echoes.

X

“Hey Shellhead, wait up,” Steve calls.

Tony waits for Steve to catch up.

“Hi Winghead, what’s up?” Tony asks as they fall into step.

“I just wanted to say that it’s nice.”

“What is?” Tony frowns. He forgets sometimes that other people can’t see his facial expressions when he’s in the suit. 

“You and Bucky,” Steve smiles, and Tony goes cold when he realises Steve heard them flirting, because of course he did, he’s a super solider. He hears _everything_.

“No, we didn’t- We’re not-“

“It’s okay,” Steve laughs, squeezing his shoulder. “Nobody’s breaking any by-laws. “It’s just, Bucky’s not the most open person in the world these days, but around you he seems very relaxed. And since you two are my best friends, believe me when I say you both deserve a win.”

“So, you’re okay,” Tony says, “With us. Dating.”

“More than okay,” Steve smiles. “I’m happy for you two.” As he walks away, Steve turns and adds, “Oh, and tell Tony nice work on those repulsor upgrades he gave you.”

“Right,” Tony says.

Because Steve is giving Iron Man his blessing to date Bucky.

Not Tony Stark.

Because as far as he knows, they are two different people. 

Okay. That’s fine. Iron Man can date Bucky, officially, and they’ll just have to be careful. It’s not _ideal_, but it’s doable. 

They love each other, so they’ll find a way to make it work. 

X

Bucky is being squished into the corner of the sofa by Tony’s body weight, but he doesn’t mind. Tony has his toes wrapped around Bucky’s ankles beneath his sweatpants as usual, because he’s always cold, and has a bowl of popcorn balanced in his lap while they watch _Jurassic Park_.

Again.

Bucky loves those dinosaurs. And Tony loves him, so he indulges him.

And it’s been weeks since his last visit to the Savage Land, so Bucky’s back in a phase of loving dinosaurs. 

Tony tucks his head onto Bucky’s shoulder, which shifts more of his weight onto Bucky’s lap; Bucky just makes his hold more secure without looking up from the screen. They both know he won’t let Tony fall. He helps himself to a handful of popcorn, pouring it into his mouth and wincing as Sam Neill narrowly avoids being eaten by a Tyrannosaurus rex.

“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is calling,” FRIDAY announces.

“Put him through,” Bucky sighs.

Tony pauses the movie, settling back against Bucky’s chest.

“Hey Stevie, what’s up?”

“Where are you?” Steve asks, and he genuinely sound concerned. “I went to your apartment, but it’s empty?”

“Uh yeah?” Bucky frowns. “I moved in with Tony like six months ago.”

“Come on up Cap,” Tony adds. 

There’s a pause, then Steve says, “Okay,” and hangs up. 

Tony twists so he can raise an eyebrow at Bucky; Bucky shrugs. If Steve’s coming to lecture them again, he will throw him out. And then he’ll be pissed, because he’ll have to move to throw Steve out, and he’s comfy and warm with Tony in his lap. 

He’s overcome with the urge to kiss Tony, so he catches his chin in one hand and tugs him in to do just that.

“Mhmm, what was that for?” Tony grins lazily when they break apart.

“Just because I love you,” Bucky smiles.

“Good,” Tony replies, and tucks his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder.

They resume the movie until a hesitant knock on the door interrupts, and Bucky calls, “Come in Steve.” 

Steve walks into the room, shifting from foot to foot, and looking every inch the awkward, skinny kid from Brooklyn Bucky remembers. 

“I need to ask you something,” Steve begins. “Tony, are you Iron Man?”

Tony turns to Bucky; Bucky smiles.

“You figure it out, or did somebody tell you?”

“Clint,” Steve admits. “_Clint_ figured it out.”

“Aw, dammit Steve, I was rooting for you,” Bucky sighs.

“I was not,” Tony grins. He twists back to Bucky. “You owe me dinner at Carbone’s now, darling.”

“Yeah, fine,” Bucky grumbles, as if it’s such a hardship, taking his boyfriend out for a nice meal.

“So you are Iron Man?” Steve asks.

“Yes,” Tony replies.

“So there’s only two of you in the relationship?”

“Yes,” Bucky replies. 

“And you were just fucking with us?”

“Yes,” Tony and Bucky chorus.

“Right. Great. Glad we got that sorted and it’s all over now,” Steve sighs.

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky grins. “It’s not over.”

Steve pales.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Tony explains, “The public doesn’t know I’m Iron Man, so…”

Steve’s face falls.

“Oh no.”

X

Much to Steve and Natasha’s consternation, it is most definitely not over now. Because as Tony said, the public still remains oblivious Iron Man’s identity. To Bucky’s delight, Tony makes a monthly schedule, so they can plan out all the upcoming relationship drama in their relationship with Iron Man, maximising press coverage, then sitting back and enjoying the way Natasha’s eye twitches, or Steve turns red from holding himself back in public. 

Because there’s nothing either of them can do, not unless they want to out Tony as Iron Man. And pissed they may be, but they would never do something like that. 

Then there are the alibis. 

Tony still disappears randomly and inexplicably when he needs to be Iron Man, and now he leaves it to Bucky to provide him with an alibi. These alibis range from the sublime to the ridiculous, simply to get a rise out of Steve and Natasha. But he’s clever about it; Bucky intersperses the most ridiculous stories with the realistic ones, so no one in the press ever catches on.

Steve is utterly exasperated at the paparazzi’s stupidity, and Bucky walks in on him banging his head against a wall and groaning, “Why? You idiots, why?” when a journalist easily accepts Bucky’s story that Tony had to leave the park suddenly due to a deep-seated terror of ducklings to call his therapist, in yet another attempt to deal with his severe . Bucky chuckles, snaps a picture to send to Tony - who is not _actually_ afraid of ducks, and is really chasing the Mandarin across the Midwest - then goes to feed the cat.

Because they have a cat now.

Not that Tony knows this.

Tony arrives home two days later, collapses onto the sofa, then sits up again with a frown, holding a catnip mouse.

“What is this?” he frowns.

“That’s Alpine’s,” Bucky explains. “He’s our cat. Also, we have a cat now.”

“Alright,” Tony sighs. He tosses the mouse aside and goes back to curling on the couch. 

When Bucky returns from his shower twenty minutes later, Tony’s asleep on the couch, and Alpine is sitting on his back, looking every inch like a guard dog, err, cat. Bucky scritches his head and goes to make dinner.

By the end of the following day, Tony’s built Alpine a robotic mouser toy called KIT-E that terrifies the crap out of Thor. Carol nearly blasts it when it zooms out from under the kitchen table, Alpine in tow, but then she asks Tony to make a version for Goose. Because apparently flerkens like chasing brightly coloured feathers on a string too.

Who knew?

X

Steve returns to SHIELD after a week-long mission, during which he went dark, cutting off all communications, to find the agency all a-flutter with the news that Tony Stark is Iron Man. 

Apparently, a few days before, Tony called a press conference to announce his secret identity, and admitted he was the only one dating Bucky and vice versa.

“Why would he do that?” Sitwell wonders aloud.

“I could think of one reason,” Coulson replies with a secretive smile.

And yeah, Steve can definitely think of one reason why Bucky and Tony would end the charade. But surely not…

When he returns to the tower, he heads for the showers, then takes the elevator to the communal floor in search of leftovers.

(There’s always some form of leftovers in the fridge. They all come and go at unusual hours, so someone will always eat them. Usually Clint)

When Steve steps out of the elevator, the first thing he sees is Tony lying on the couch, with Bucky asleep on his chest, mouth hanging open and probably drooling on Tony’s Ralph Lauren shirt, not that Tony seems to care. He’s stroking one hand through Bucky’s hair, the other tapping the screen of a tablet propped up against Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky shifts and Steve catches sight of a glint of metal on his flesh hand. Gold metal, on his ring finger.

Steve’s eyes widen.

He looks up and finds Tony watching him.

Steve, wisely, says nothing. He disappears into the kitchen, steals a carton of moo shu pork and a carton of Pad Thai, nods to Tony on his way back to the elevator, and heads down to his floor to eat his bounty in peace.

X

The elevator doors slide shut behind Steve and Tony relaxes. Bucky snuffles in his sleep, dislodging Tony’s tablet, but Tony catches it easily, waiting until Bucky settles before returning the tablet to its place against Bucky’s shoulder. 

Then Tony places a kiss against his fiancé’s forehead and goes back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> DUM-E gets jealous of KIT-E, so Tony has to build him his own KIT-E so he stops sulking. 
> 
> Young Hearts Run Free was on the soundtrack to Romeo + Juliet.
> 
> Anatidaephobia is the fear that somewhere there is a duck watching you.
> 
> As always, I'm on Tumblr as [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com) so feel free to come and chat. I can usually be found on the winteriron or comics winteriron discord servers too.


End file.
